Chat show
by Lukario 2014
Summary: Un Chat show con un solo motivo: ¡sacarnos una buena risa! (mi primer chat show, disfruten y comenten)
1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba en penumbras, en lo que al parecer parecía un cuarto pequeño, en el cual, se encontraban un pequeño grupo de personas, los cuales, estaban despertando de un cómodo sueño.

Uno de ellos bostezo, intentando encontrar el switch de la luz para iluminar el cuarto, pero no lo encontraba

- Demonios, sabia que debía de pagar la luz-se quejo la voz, pero al moverse, piso a otra persona.

- ¡Hey!

- Oh lo siento, no te vi...espera un momento, ¡¿Que haces en mi casa?!

- No, ¡¿Que haces tú en mi casa?!

- ¡Yo no estoy en casa de nadie! ¡Esta es mi casa!

- ¿Podrían callarse los...? Hey, ¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto otra voz confundida- ¿Hicimos fiesta anoche y me quede dormida o que paso?

- Yo que recuerde no-contesto otra voz diferente a las de los demás.

- Esperen esperen, ¿Cuantas personas somos aquí?

- Conmigo somos 7-dijo otra voz a lo lejos.

Todos se quedaron aterrados, pensando que era un fantasma

Se escucho un gritillo al lado de ellos, haciendo que todos comenzaran a gritar y a golpearse entre ellos, intentando escapar.

Alguien fue empujado hacia una puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera y iluminara mas el cuarto. Haciendo que todos se distinguieran al instante

- Oh, son ustedes. Chicos, no los había reconocido-hablo un chico de cabello amarillo y pantuflas puestas.

- ¿Cuddles?-pregunto otro chico de cabello morado.

- ¿Giggles?-pregunto una chica de cabello azul.

- ¿Pirata?-pregunto confundido un chico de cabello celeste.

- ¡FLIQPY!-grito una chica pelirroja, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un militar de ojos ámbar.

- Jeje...¿me extrañaban?-pregunto aquel chico, embozando una sonrisa macabra con un cuchillo en mano.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, corriendo hacia la salida mas cercana

- ¡No pueden huir de mi!

Antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto, otro militar cerro rápidamente la puerta, haciendo que se estrellara con ella

- ¡Flippy!-gritaron a unisono todos, viendo al chico de ojos verdes.

- ¿Espera, si tú eres Flippy, quien es el otro?-le pregunto confundido el chico de cabello morado.

- ¡Yo que se! ¡Solo se que me empujaron hacia la puerta y...!

El cuchillo atravezo la puerta, todos gritaron de terror y siguieron huyendo

- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?!-grito un chico de cabello verde-oscuro

- ¡Si supiera, créeme que no estaría corriendo y gritando como niña!-le respondió un chico que parecía ser el gemelo de este, solo que con un sombrero puesto.

Voltearon, y vieron como aquel chico de ojos ámbar se dirigía hacia ellos a máxima velocidad

- ¡Cierto, mis poderes!

Un chico de sudadera celeste se detuvo, y dirigió la mirada hacia el peliverde

- ¡Estas frito!-intento lanzarle un rayo láser con sus ojos, pero no podía- ¿Eh? Oh oh...

El peliverde le hizo un tajo grande en el cuello, haciendo que el pobre chico ingenuo comenzara a ahogarse con su propia sangre

Todos gritaron de terror y corrieron con todas las fuerzas que podían, intentando huir de él. Había una puerta en frente de ellos, y la abrieron...

Había un foro enorme, parecido a donde dan los discursos importantes, ellos corrieron hacia la esquina mas cercana, pero se acorralaron ahí, viendo con terror como aquel chico caminaba hacia ellos, con el cuchillo ensangrentado en mano

- Bien...¿a quien matare primero?-comenzó a ver a sus victimas, eligiéndolas- Ah, ¡a ti!

Intento acuchillar a el chico militar, pero algo lo distrajo.

Se escucho como la puerta se abría, y de ahí entraban dos personas; una chica de pelo mediano color morado y ojos esmeraldas, que vestía un vestido de gala de color negro. El otro chico tenia un smoking puesto; su cabello era café, y sus ojos igual

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas puesto el aviso antes!-se quejo la chica.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡No me recordaste que...!

Dirigió una mirada hacia ellos, un tanto sorprendido

- Vaya, ya salieron...

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡También se te olvido de cerrar la puerta antes de salir!

- Shhh, cállate

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto confundido el militar de ojos verdes.

- Oh, mas victimas-comento el de ojos ámbar.

- Bueno, déjame presentarme: Mi nombre es Alonso, y esta es mi compañera Andrea. Somos los presentadores del programa

- ¿Que programa?-preguntaron todos confundidos.

- Emm...bueno, en este programa se hacen preguntas y ustedes tienen que responder, también retos y etc. Sus fans serán los encargados de hacerles estas preguntas y retos

- ¿Tenemos fans?

- Wow, ya sabia que mis actos heroicos por fin me darían resultado-comento el mismo peliazul que había muerto minutos antes.

- ¿wtf? ¿que no te habías muerto?-le pregunto Cuddles confundido.

- Si, pero soy un héroe. Los héroes no pueden morir jeje

- Lo siento, pero no tenemos el tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Tengo que alimentar a mi perro y...

- No pueden escapar, eso es lo mejor-añadió Andrea- Ni nosotros...-dijo lo ultimo un tanto fastidiada- Al menos a nosotros nos pagan y a ustedes no

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Si, no pueden escapar, hasta que el publico lo diga. Y créanme, eso no pasara...espero que no tengan fans lunáticos

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y comenzaron a correr asustados en círculos

- Oigan, ¿que pasa?-pregunto una chica neko de cabello largo rubio y ojos azules, quien estaba metida en una caja.

- Nada, solo que ya le dijimos lo que les iba a pasar-le explico Jose.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?-pregunto sin saber nada de lo que pasaba.

- Eh...algo, tú mejor quédate en esa caja

- Okey-la chica se oculto en la caja, pero seguía viendo a los demás asomando su cabeza.

- Oigan, vamos a hacer un recuento de quienes están aquí-saco una pluma y comenzó a anotar- Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Splendont, Flaky, Lumpy, Toothy, Sniffles, Russel, Cuddles, Giggles, Lammy, Petunia, Pop, Cub, Nutty, Mime,Truffles...están todos

- ¿Y Cro- Martmot?

- ¿Para que lo quieres? Solo sirve para destruir el lugar

- Eh...okey

- Bien, pero se salvaron por hoy HTF, que no vino el publico que se suponía que iba a venir hoy, así que, mañana en la mañana los quiero despiertos

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!-grito Truffles.

_jajajajaja, y bueno chicos. Esta es mi primera vez (no lo malpiensen) que hago un Chat Show, por favor, no sean muy duros conmigo xD. Llevo muuuucho tiempo queriendo hacer uno, y por fin el tiempo me llega para realizar mi sueño de ser chat showlista y tener mi propio programa con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar xD bueno en realidad no, por que esto pasaría a ser categoría M. Ya saben que este chat show es solo para pasarnos un buen rato, tanto ustedes haciendo sus reviews como yo escribiendo, así que, ¡pónganse locos en este chat show! ¡Nos vemos! ¡ Chau!_


	2. ¡Dulce tortura!

Todos se encontraban despiertos, un poco dolidos de dormir en el piso

- Ugh...me duele mi espalda...-se quejo Cuddles.

Flippy aun seguía durmiendo, dándose la vuelta para acomodarse mejor, pero sintio un piquete en la espalda

- ¡AH!

Se levanto, viendo que lo que tenia era un cuchillo encajado en la espalda

- ¡FLIQPY!

Se ve como Alonso y Andrea salían de un cuarto

- ¿Como despertaron?-pregunto Alonso de forma amable.

- Mira-le enseño el cuchillo ensangrentado.

- Ugh, que mal

- Mientras que ustedes se encontraban dormidos en el suelo, yo me encontraba dormida en una cama de agua-comento Andrea de forma burlona- Jeje, que bueno que no soy ustedes

Todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina a la chica, pero antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, una alarma sonó

- Oh, ahí vienen

- ¿Quienes?

- Sus fans. ¡Preparence! ¡Que esto va a a empezar!

Una puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una persona

- La primera es: **_magdalena nena_** **_94_**

**_Jajaja XD bueno primero que nada me gusto y espero mas_**

**_Y segundo que nutty bese a fliqpy XD ok no *agarra un savo de dulces*esto es para nutty_**

- ¡DULCES!-agarra la bolsa y comienza a comerlos.

**_Splendid dile a splendont que lo amas y que se besen..y splendont no te resistas_**

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Huy, iniciamos fuerte-dijo Andrea- Anda, hazlo

- ¡¿Pe-pero porque?!- D: -.

- Por que tus fans te aman...y ademas, yo tengo un cuchillo y tu cuello-amenazo con un cuchillo que tenia en mano.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?-le pregunto Alonso.

- No se, lo encontré tirado por ahí

Splendid miro con miedo a Andrea, y luego a Splendont

- Ah, ya que...

Se acerco con él, y lo beso. Para luego recibir un golpe por parte de Splendont, quien se limpiaba la boca con su mano un tanto asqueado.

- Ah, que hermoso...-murmuro Andrea.

La siguiente es:**_ S-S-C-F-F-S_**

**_Samy- ojos y pelo cafè oscuro hasta las rodillas, alzado en una coleta alta que le llega hasta los muslos. Siempre va vestida con rojo y negro._**  
**_Friqpy- ojos amarillo neòn, cabello verde. (Obviamente es un clon..) viste con su traje militar._**  
**_Frippy- ojos y pelo verde. Traje militar._**  
**_Tommy- ojos amarillo y pelo negro. Viste una camisa negra sin mangas, encima de esta una chaqueta negra con toques amarillos y un pantalon negro._**  
**_Sombra- ojos y pelo negro. Viste de negro, pero no es emo.._**  
**_Claro- ojos grises claros y pelo blanco. Viste de blanco._**  
**_Selly- ojos rojos y pelo cafè claro. Viste de rosa y blanco._**  
**_Samy: otro CS._**  
**_Selly: al fin._**  
**_Tommy: vamos a las preguntas._**  
**_Preguntas._**  
**_Andrea ¿cuanto te pagan? ¿se puede violar, matar y robar.. digo prestar a los HTF's?_**

- Por supuesto, me importa poco lo que les hagas...siempre y cuando haya un poco mas de pasta por llevártelos-murmura lo ultimo y le guiña el ojo- Y me pagan algo así de 1000 pesos por cada programa y 100 por cada cosa que hago

**_Fliqpy ¿sabias que Friqpy es casi tu hijo? :3_**

- El no sera mi hijo hasta que tenga 100 asesinatos hechos-se cruzo de brazos.

**_Splendid ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A SUS PODERES?! D":_**

- ¡No se! ¡Todo en esta vida me lo arrebatan!-comenzó a llorar, mientras que Splendont solo le palmeaba la espalda, consolándolo.

**_Splendon't su seriedad enamora. *-*_**

Splendont solo sonrió y rodó los ojos

**_Flaky no grites frente a Fliqpy. Puede pensar mal..._**

- ¿Pe-pensar mal?

- Jeje...ya veo jeje-rió el militar de ojos ámbar, violando a Flaky con la mirada.

Flippy se interpuso entre ellos dos, protegiéndola

**_Autor tu primera vez... ¿con quien lo hizo?_**

- ...esa pregunta es muy personal...

**_Castaño.. por ahora no recuerdo su nombre.. en fin. ¿le gusta alguien?_**

- Esto...bueno...eso es...emm...algo elemental, si. Elemental mi chava

Todos se quedaron confundidos

**_Thoothy ¿por es tan normal? C;_**

- Yo no soy normal, soy como Cuddles pero un poco mas calmado xD

**_Cuddles ¿lleva algo con Giggles?_**

- Por supuesto que si

- Somos una pareja tan feliz

Los dos se abrazaron

**_Flippy ¿"te gusta flaky"?_**

Flippy se sonrojo

- Eh...bueno...gustar es una palabra muy...atrevida

**_Mime aww.. en unas imagenes aparece como mujer, en otras como hombre.. ¿es macho o hembra?_**

Mime comenzó a hacer mímica

- ¿Que esta diciendo?-pregunto Sniffles confundido.

- Creo que quiere salseo-supuso Truffles.

- Es hombre-dijeron las mujeres a unisono.

**_Lumpy ¿aqui eres un idiota o eres normal?_**

- Obvio que soy inteligente, por dios, ¿a quien se le ocurre decirme tonto?

- Si no nos hubieras matado cinco millones de veces, te creeríamos-menciono Cuddles.

**_Russell que pirata ni ocho cuartos. Usted es un lindo marinero._**

- ¿Marinero? Eso me ofende

**_Truffles ¿mini-psy?_**

Truffles se puso unos lentes negros, haciendo el paso de Gentleman

**_Lammy ¿zorra o oveja?_**

- ¡¿A quien le dices zorra?!

**_Claro: estamos escasos._**  
**_Samy/Friqpy: ... ¡pido retos! ... *se miran con rayitos*_**  
**_Selly: otra vez.. *dice cansada*_**  
**_Retos. (Ambos)._**  
**_Lumpy escriba como un doctor._**

Lumpy comenzó a escribir en una hoja, luego la mostró y parecía que había escrito en árabe

- Y con honores...-murmuro Andrea.

**_Flaky besa a un pollo._**

Apareció un pollo, ella huyo asustada. Pero Andrea comenzó a llevarla con el pollo en base a empujones, amenazando con su cuchillo.

Flaky tomo el pollo y lo beso, pálida del susto

- ¿Ves? No fue para...

Flaky cayo al suelo desmayada

**_Flippy intenta pelear con Fliqpu. (?)._**

- ¿Quien es el?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y alzaron los hombros confundidos

**_Giggles canta: "leia- Megurine Luka"._**

El escenario enfoco las luces a ella, Andrea le dio un micrófono y todo se quedo en silencio.

"Déjame oír tu voz; Para Borrar este triste corazón  
Voy a pintar en el lienzo de la mentira  
Hoy nuevamente

Siento que he alcanzado una ilusión que no tiene fin  
"¿Cómo deberia llamarlo?" la temperatura no cambia  
Antes de que rias comeré mis entrañas  
Encerraré hoy, el futuro que creo, es gris.

Las fantasías que yo anhelaba; Abandonadas se encuentran  
Si quieres, déjame escuchar

He contenido el amor que se desbordó de mi corazón  
El éxtasis que se superpone con la voz está muy lejos  
Si hay una forma, si va a ser destruido  
Yo no necesito estos ojos, abrázame  
Leia ...

La ilusión sin fin ríe tristemente  
"¿Cómo debo llamarlo?" El eco de las palabras es gris

La eternidad ligeramente detuvo el aliento  
Y me dejó ir a la desesperación.

Cuando el sonido de los relojes frene, este mundo terminara  
Palabras que sólo espero que no tengan ningún significado  
Ríe un poco más, ruega un poco más  
Si tu no me puedes escuchar, sólo mátame.

Déjame oír tu voz; para borrar este triste corazón  
Voy a enterrar esta tela de mentiras junto contigo  
Si no hay manera de dejar evidencia de ese "tú y yo"  
Entonces quémame, mátame

Leia! ... Leia!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo escucharon los aplausos de Cuddles, quien estaba llorando de la emoción

- ¡Hermoso!

Los dos se abrazaron, y todos seguían en silencio

- ¿Como le decimos que eso fue peor que escuchar a Paquita la del barrio?-murmuro Toothy.

- Mejor dejemos lo así-respondió Petunia.

Cuddles intenta comer 59 litros de helado. Sin hacer ni una cara.

Cuddles vio una montaña de helado, y salto hacia ella, comiendo muy feliz

Dos minutos después...

Cuddles estaba a reventar de comer, apunto de vomitar

- ¡MIO!

Nutty salto y comenzó a devorar todo el helado

**_Fliqpy pelea contra Chuck Norris._**

Apareció Chuck Norris, Fliqpy lo miro, y corrió hacia el con su cuchillo en mano. Chuck lo vio, y Fliqpy exploto en mil pedazos

- ¡Oh, gran dios Chuck Norris!-Truffles se arrodillo, alabándolo.

Chuck Norris desapareció

- Eso fue extraño...-murmuro Flippy.

**_Autor haz que tus Ooc's se besen._**

Andrea mira de forma asesina al autor

- :yao ming: - se va-.

**_Splendon't imita a did._**

Splendont se puso en una pose heroica

- ¡Soy el mejor superheroe del mundo! ¡Oh ahí viene Fliqpy! ¡AAAAAH!-corre.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir

- ¿Que? ¡Yo no hablo así!

**Splendid actua como un loco.**

- ¡¿Ahora por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi?!-comenzó a quejarse, y a tener una crisis existencial.

- Creo que ya lo volvieron loco...-murmuro Petunia.

**_Handy que te corten las piernas._**

Los pies de Handy desaparecieron de la nada.

- ¡¿Por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi?!

- ¡Oye, tu no sabes lo que yo sufro!-respondió Splendid deprimido en un rincón- Oh, mis poderes...

**_Todos los demas demen nutella. C":(_**

Todos tomaron un frasco de nutella y se lo dieron

_- ¡Gracias!_

- Gracias por venir-dijo Alonso de forma amable.

**_Tommy: estamos escasos de inspiraciòn._**  
**_((((Bye byeee)))))_**

La siguiente es: **Lorenisha_Martinez_**

**_Holo ! Viendo que es la primera vez eue preguntaré:_**

_**Flaky ¿Si tuvieras que elegir de todos los hombres de HTF a quien eligirias?**_

- Emm...bueno...-comenzó a ver a todos los hombres que había- E-e-eso es dependiendo de...b-bueno, to-todos me caen...

- ¡YA DILO CARAJO!-grito fastidiada Andrea.

- ¡Flippy!-se cubrió con sus manos con miedo de la chica.

**_Fliqpy: Cuando sea estúpida quiero ser de grande como tu :'D_**

- Ja, ya sabia que como soy un gran asesino...-apenas iba a decir algo alagado- Espera, ¡¿que dijiste?!

**_Splendid: Te reto a que finjas un orgasmo ._./_**

-poker face- ¿Que?

- Si, anda, quiero oírte gemir-le ordeno Andrea.

- Jo, ¿por que solo me usan como un juguete? Yo también tengo sentimientos...

- No seas payaso y ya hazlo

Splendid suspiro, y emitió un gemido, dejando a todos incómodos.

**_Quiero que Shitfy y Litfy -creo que me los aprendi o no xd- se besen con suma pasión:'3_**

- ¡QUE!-los dos gemelos gritan sorprendidos.

- ¡Háganlo!-los amenazo con un cuchillo Andrea.

- ¿Podrías dejar de amenazar a cada persona que...?-Alonso apenas iba a decir algo.

- ¡Tú cállate!-le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

Los dos se miraron con asco, y se besaron, para luego escupir al suelo, incluso Lifty se fue a vomitar al bote de basura mas cercano

**_Y si se los preguntan SI estoy loca xd_**  
**_Eso es todo por__ ahora_**

**-** El siguiente es: **Sable 343**

_**Bueno, al parecer si que te animaste a hacer un CS, bien, me parece genial. Hace muuucho tiempo que no comentaba un fic por aquí, ¿pero ya estoy aquí no?**_  
_**Espero seguir teniendo ese toque de torturador todavia, en fin, empecemos:**_

**_Flippy: Tu versión alter ego esta libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿como te sientes?_**

- Pues...al menos no tengo que preocuparme de volverme loco. ¡De hecho, me siento bien!

Se vio como detrás de el Pop estaba siendo cruelmente asesinado por Fliqpy

**_Flaky: ¿sabes que es lo peor que podría pasarte en este CS, siendo que eres la personaje mas odiada del programa?_**

- Eh...¿Me-me odian?

- Yo si-respondió Andrea.

Ella trago saliva en seco, pensando en lo peor.

**_Lumpy: ¿Que opinas sobre que hay 13 hombres en un lugar encerrado y solo 5 mujeres?_**

- Eh...¿que habla mucha comida?

Las mujeres se le quedaron viendo,sintiéndose ofendidas, cada una se le acerco, dándole una cachetada y por ultimo una patada a la entrepierna

- ¡Agh, yo solo decía!

**_Truffles: La misma pregunta_**

- ¡Salseo!

Todas se le quedaron viendo con la ceja levantada

**_Fliqpy: Metodo de tortura favorito_**

- Cortar los brazos y piernas, luego ponerle una bomba en el pecho y ver como intentan apagarla con un popote

Todos se quedaron en silencio

**_Andrea: ¿eres tsundere?_**

- ¡¿A quien le llamas tsundere?!

**_Alonso: ¿que carajos hace una chica neko metida en una caja? (me parece muy...kawwai)_**

- No tengo ni idea, cuando llegamos ella estaba ahí. Nunca se a querido salir de esa caja y tenemos que alimentarla

Se ve como Andrea mete una lata de atún adentro de la caja

- Es como tener una mascota

**_Retos_**  
**_Nutty: Denle un baño, el puede decidir entre: ácido, o jugo de zanahoria_**

- ¡ÁCIDO!

- Nutty, vas a morir, ¿lo sabes?-intento hacerlo entrar en razón Sniffles.

- ¡Prefiero una muerte rápida a una muerte lenta!

Nutty entro en la tina de ácido, muriendo poco después

**_Fliqpy: Asesina a...lumpy de una manera absurda_**

Fliqpy agarro una silla plegable y golpeo en la cabeza a Lumpy

**_Lammy: Deja que cub juegue con mr pickles, tranquila, los niños cuidan bien sus juguetes_**

- ¡Pero él no es un juguete!

- No creo que sea lo mas sano dejar a un niño jugar con un pepino-murmuro Truffles- Podría salir marinconcito...como Splendid

- ¡¿Que yo que?!

**_Alonso: solo por trollear...besa a Andrea (del odio al amor solo hay una paso)_**

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Viejo, no quiero morir!

- ¡Ni te me acerques!

Todos los HTF comenzaron a planear algo

- ¡¿Y ustedes que carajos hacen?!

- ¡VENGANZA!-gritaron todos a unisono.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!-se vio rodeada por todos- ¡A-aléjense!-intento defenderse con su cuchillo.

Entre todos la agarraron, igual que a Alonso

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero morir!-gritaba el chico castaño.

- Que dramáticos son los dos

Truffles lo empujo, haciendo que se besara con ella.

Todos festejaron, viendo como Alonso se alejaba rápidamente de ella.

- Los odio a todos-murmuro la chica sonrojada con mucho odio.

**_Chica neko: me caíste bien, te regalo un gato para que te acompañe en la soledad de la caja_**

Un gato apareció y acompaño a la chica neko en su caja. Andrea tuvo un escalofrió

- ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Alonso.

- Ugh...ratas asquerosas...como los odio...

**_Todos: hay una bomba en uno de ustedes, sino la encuentran, morirán (corre el tiempo)_**

Todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada algo raro entre ellos

- ¡Por el amor de satanás que alguien haga algo!-grito asustado Truffles, corriendo en círculos.

Vieron como Cub estaba jugando con la bomba

- ¡CUB!

El niño comenzó a morder los cables de la bomba, y todos se cubrieron

¡BOM!

Cientos de pedazos de carne salieron volando, Pop se desmayo al igual que todos los demás, que estaban manchados de sangre

**_Esas fueron mis preguntas y retos, suerte Lucario. Sable 343...fuera_**

- La siguiente es **_Yeg Sabakuno_**

**_hola holaaa XD_**  
**_ajajajaja otro chat show mas! aunke este es el mas genial XDD_**  
**_ejem buenoo...comencemos con mis tortu...ejem DIGO...con mis preguntas XD_**  
**_1º: mime-estas triste de ke tu novio cro-marmot no este ai contigo para abacharte? :'( oh! tranki yo estoi aki para dar abachos(lo abraza)_**

Se escucho una cancion triste de fondo, mientras que Mime era consolado

**_2º: toothy-xke eres taan sexy y violable? *-*(pd:te amooo)_**

- No soy tan sexy-respondió un tanto modesto y sonrojado a la vez.

**_3º: alonso y andrea-xke no estan cro-marmot y disco bear? :'( nooo chiiingeeen EXIGOO KE APARESCAN PARA TORTU...digo... PARA ACERLES UNAS PREGUNTITAS INOSENTEEES :(_**

- ¿Discobear?

Andrea comenzó a revisar la lista

- Sabia que alguien faltaba...

Mientras tanto...

Se veía a Discobear en una disco, acercándose con otra chica

- Hey nena, ¿quieres ver como bailo la licuadora?

Él desapareció

- No

Discobear apareció en el foro

- Bien, traeré a Cro- Marmot...

Alonso se fue resignado, trayendo a Cro-Marmot con mucha dificultad

**_4º:splendid- te amoooo dame tu autografo siii? *-*_**

- ¡OH! ¡Por fin una fan que si le agrado por quien soy!-salto de alegría, y se fue a firmar el autógrafo.

**_5º:lammy- a quien prefieres en tu cama? petunia o flaky? XD (responde con sinseridad :( ) te amooo (n.n)_**

- ¿Eh? Eso...

- Yo que se, solo responde-respondió Andrea.

- Bueno...si no es con malas intenciones...Petunia

**_6º: russell-te amooo XD(susurro:y te kiero violar papichuro *-*)_**

- Gracias...espera, ¿que?

**_7º: flippy y fliqpy-puedo darles un abachito sin ke me maten? *-*_**

- Claro-acepto Flippy.

- Como sea

Los dos abrazaron a la lectora

**_8º:alonso y andrea-ame su primer capi :3 fue taan genial XD sigan asi ke me encantan como describen la historia XD buena suertee y chaooo (/o.o)/_**

- Gracias, sin mi este show no seria nada-agradeció Andrea sonriente un poco creída.

La siguiente es: **_Lluvisna_**

**_Dulce: ¡Que bueno que decidisteis hacer tu CS!_**  
**_Karen: Nos sentimos como inspiradores._**  
**_Dulce: Ahora... ¡Comencemos!_**  
**_Karen: Este, Andrea, dime ¿Cómo capturaron a todos?_**

- Les dijimos que había cerveza y comida gratis en un lugar, luego les lanzamos gas somnífero y los trajimos aquí

Todos intentaron hacer memoria de eso, para luego decir "aaaaaaah" a unisono

**_Dulce: ¡Disco Bear! baila con un tigre de bengala._**

Un tigre de bengala apareció

- Hey nena, ¿quieres bailar?

El tigre le rugió en la cara

- Okey okey...que neurótica...

**_Karen: Que Cuddles bese un zorrillo._**

Apareció un zorrilo, y Cuddles solo lo miro con miedo.

- Bien, esto no te gustara ni a ti ni a mi. Pero si cooperamos...

El zorrilo le orino encima, para después irse de ahí

**_Dulce: Ñe, Toothy, acércate a Fliqpy._**

Toothy se acerco a Fliqpy con mucho miedo

- ¡BUUUUU!

Toothy cayo desmayado al suelo del susto

- Jeje, esto me comienza a gustar

**_Karen: Todos coman polvo de pimientos rojos._**

Todos agarraron un poco de polvo de una bandeja, comiéndolo con precaución.

- ¡AGUA!

Todos comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente un poco de agua, muy enchilados

**_Dulce: Flippy y Flaky ¡Coman maní!_**

- ¡NOOOOO!

Intentaron correr, pero Andrea les lanzo un poco de maní, haciendo que los dos comenzaran a tener una reacción alérgica y a hincharse

**_Karen: Es hora de irnos._**  
**_Dulce: Nos veremos después._**

La siguiente es:**_ Coookie Moster_**

**_Wooh! ¿Te llamas Andrea? ¡Yo también! -Se pone a llorar de la felicidad.- ¡Gemela! ¡Gemela! -Roda de alegría.- Asdfghj_**

- Es que, Andrea es nombre solo para chicas guapas jeje

**_Bueh, mis retos son...(Y preguntas)_**

**_-¿Flippy y Splendid les gusta México? Bueno, si os gusta quiero que te vistas de mexicano y se coman un taco mientras dicen "Ajua" y "¡Viva México cabrones!" y si no; ¡Encierren se en un cuarto con Disco bear por 12 horas!_**

Suena música de mariachi de fondo, y aparecen los dos con un bigote bien machote y un sombrero

- ¡Ajua ajua pinche jua caray! ¡Estos tacos saben con madre! ¿Verdad que si compadre?

- ¡Claro que si compadre! ¡VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!

Los dos le dieron una mordida a sus tacos (ni se nota que el autor es mexicano xD)

**_-Flaky, ¡Cuenta un chiste sinusar la letra "u"!_**

- Esto...había una...no...era una...¡ah! ¡Es imposible!

La pobre chica se rindió y comenzó a llorar

**_-Lammy, Oh my sweet heart! Te adoro! Eres mi favorita, y por eso te has ganado una galleta._**

- ¡Gracias!

Lammy se comió la galleta sonriente

- Vaya...es la primera persona que le dan un regalo de buena fe...y con lo puta que es...-murmuro Andrea.

- ¿No te agrada ella?-pregunto Alonso.

- No...de hecho, solo la chica que esta metida en esa caja me cae bien, y eso por que no me provoca tantos problemas como estos niños de kinder...me siento como si fuera la maestra de un grupo de retrasados

**_-Petunia y Giggles, Chicas no tengo nada contra vosotras dos, pero...¿Cuantas copas tenes boluda?_**

- Eee...okey

**_-¡Cuddles y Totthy! Canten una estrofa del himno de Argentina. (?)_**

- "Oid mortales el grito sagrado  
libertad libertad libertad  
oid el ruido de rotas cadenas  
ved el trono a la noble igualdad  
ya a su trono dignisimo abrieron  
las Provincias Unidas del Sud,  
y los libres del mundo responden  
Al gran Pueblo Argentino salud!"

**_-Sniffles, Speak english, et fracais, or Deutsch?_**

- Eh...no...-acepto con vergüenza.

_**Les traigo scones desde Inglaterra! Comedlos, si es que vuestros estómagos podeis digerirlos ...Asdfgfdsa Ya extrañaba Latinoamerica! ;w;**_

_**Ciao, ciao belle amis!**_

El ultimo es _**: L J H 27**_

**_Vaya, me entró cierta nostalgia (nostalgia de hace como un par años pero bueno...) ya que los Chat Shows fueron lo primero que leí en esta web, si, todavía recuerdo que me gustaba poner retos al estilo JigSaw. Y viniendo de alguien como tú que se que haces trabajos de calidad es mejor todavía._**  
**_Basta de palabras nostálgicas y mejor empecemos con los retos y las preguntas embarazosas._**  
**_Todos los hombres: Será mejor que se preparen para la cantidad de retos de dudosa sexualidad que recibirán de parte de algunas personas. Quiero saber ¿qué opinan al respecto?_**

- Que ya valió madre-respondió Truffles.

- Mira como le va al pobre de Splendid...

Todos vieron como Splendid se hallaba en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas muy traumatizado

**_Listo, una pregunta por ahora, ahora vamos a los retos._**  
**_Flaky: ¿Qué tal un "refrescante" baño en un recipiente lleno de agua hirviendo exageradamente? Por cierto, no es una pregunta, si no tu reto._**

- ¡¿Q-QUE?!

Flaky sintió como algo la elevaba por los aires (fuerza yeday xD) llevándola a una tina con agua hirviendo. Cayo encima de ella, gritando de dolor al sentir como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera quemando. Intentaba salir, pero una tapa cubrió la tina, dejando escuchar sus gritos ahogados y los golpeteos desesperados

**_Sniffles: Dime que quiere decir la letra de la cancion "solo un paredón" de La vela puerca. (Lo lamento, no se de que banda hablas...)_**

**_Handy: Tienes dos jeringas, una tiene acido y otra tiene cianuro, elige una e inyecta al "afortunado o afortunafa" que tengas justo a tu derecha. Lo divertido será ver como lo haras debido a tu falta de brazos._**

Handy dirigió una mirada hacia Cuddles

- Eh...¿por que me ves así?

Tomo una jeringa con su boca, y comenzó a perseguirlo

- ¡ALÉJATE!

**_Lumpy: Crea un culto religioso y obliga a Fliqpy a unirse a este._**

- Okey

Se puso una barra de mantequilla en la cabeza, y fue con Fliqpy

- Amigo, únete a mi, ¡y te llevare a la luz!

- ¿Crees que me interesa lo que dice un idiota que tiene una barra de mantequilla en la cabeza?

- Mi diosa deja que le tomen fotos desnudas...

- ¡Cuéntame mas!

**_Giggles: Observa el video "Shrek is love, Shrek is life"_**

- ¿Donde veo eso?

- En mi laptop...¡pero no veas mis archivos!-le advirtió Andrea.

Giggles se fue a ver el vídeo

Tres minutos después...

Giggles estaba traumada, con una mueca de sorpresa y asco a la vez (oh yea, tortura psicológica xD)

**_Por ahora es todo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

- ¡Terminamos!

Todos suspiraron cansados

- Diablos...no se cuanto tiempo podre aguantar aquí...-dijo Flippy.

- Oh amigo, creerme que no aguantaras nada...jeje-rió siniestramente Fliqpy.

*La luces se apagaron*

**Y bien chicos, este fue el primer capitulo de este CS, ya saben que me pueden dejar algunos cuantos reviews mas para poder traerles mas risas y alegrías a este fandom. También quería preguntarles si seguía con este tipo de narración o si la cambio, ya saben, el típico de guion teatral o así un poco mas explicado, ponganme en los comentarios los que ustedes prefieren.**

**También**** quiero agradecerles por que la verdad me pase un buen rato aquí intentando hacer el CS y espero que ustedes también que de hecho, por ahí leí que varios viejos conocidos comentaron este CS e incluso hay una fan de inglaterra osea wow...wow ya soy international y eso que no se hablar ingles jeje, ¡nos vemos luego, chau!**


	3. ¡Como en el karaoke!

Se muestra como todos estaban comiendo en el escenario, sentados en el suelo con un plato con estofado

- Tenemos suerte que por lo menos nos dieron un horno para cocinar la comida-comento Cuddles.

- Si...pero me gustaría mejor estar libre en mi casa y poder pedir una pizza-menciono Toothy.

Truffles le dio un trago a una cerveza que tenia al lado

- Dios, te va a destruir tu estomago-le dijo Giggles.

- La vida es muy corta mi amiga, así que, hay que disfrutarla al máximo

Comenzó a toser descontroladamente, para luego fumar un cigarrillo

- Ugh...

Splendid se estaba tomando su estofado, soplandole para enfriarlo mas, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas

- ¡BUUUU!

Splendid tiro su plato encima de él, sintiendo como el estofado quemaba sus partes nobles y dando saltitos

- ¡¿Por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi?!

Andrea comenzó a reír, viendo como Alonso salia de su cuarto

- ¿Todo listo?

- Si, dale

Todos dejaron sus platos en el suelo, poniéndose de pie

- La primera es**__****:** XFantasy-chanX

**_Omg! Hay tantos chat shows que me emocionan mucho n.n como este :D y pues... Vayamos a las preguntas primero:_**  
**_Flippy: Quien. Carajos. Te gusta._**

- Emm...bueno...no es que me guste y eso...pero...me agrada mucho Flaky

Flaky se sonrojo al escuchar eso venir del peliverde

**_Lumpy:__ amigo mio, eres gay? P.D: jodete_**

- No que yo sepa

**_Lammy: desde cuando tienes a Mr. Pickles? Nunca ha intentado violarte?_**

- Lo tengo desde los seis años...y nunca a intentado eso, ¡Claro que no! Él es muy caballeroso conmigo

**_Andrea: sse pueden hacer violaciones?_**

- Por supuesto...mientras que no me las hagan a mi

**_Flaky: me das un abasho?_**

- Cla-claro...

Flaky abrazo a la lectora

**_Retos:_**  
**_Lumpy: quitate poco a poco todos tus organos con tus manitas n.n_**

- Bien, sera fácil

Agarro un escalpelo, y comenzó a apuntar a su intestino

- Bien, solo hay que pensar en que no me duele y ya esta...

Se pincho con el escalpelo, gritando de dolor

- ¡AAAAAHH! ¡ESTO NO ES COMO EN LAS PELÍCULAS!

Se saco el escalpelo, apuntando de nuevo

- Seguro que no lo hice bien...

Se pincho otra vez, gritando del dolor

- ¡Demonios, antes podía hacerlo!

Noto como se ponía pálido, debido a la falta de sangre, muriendo poco después

**_Toothy: eres muy normal... Disfrasate de rapero y canta guilty conscience o como se escriba_**

Toothy se vistió con una capucha blanca y unos pantalones desgastados de mescrilla, mientras que todo su publico gritaba emocionados, en compañía de Cuddles, quien también estaba vestido de igual manera (pongo a Cuddles por que la cantan dos personas)

Cuddles

"Alright, stop! (Huh?)  
Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store  
and try to get money out the drawer  
You better think of the consequence (But who are you?)  
I'm your motherfuckin conscience"

Toothy

"That's nonsense!  
Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs  
And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blonde wigs  
Tell her you need a place to stay  
You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with Renee's razor blade"

Cuddles

"Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to  
The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you  
Think about it before you walk in the door first  
Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns"

Toothy

"Fuck that! Do that shit! Shoot that bitch!  
Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?  
Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that bitch?  
Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids?"

Cuddles

"Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! (You're right!)  
Not over this shit (Stop!) Drop the biscuit (I will!)  
Don't even listen to Slim yo, he's bad for you  
(You know what Dre? I don't like your attitude..)"

Toothy

"Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek  
and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink  
Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe..  
(Yo! This girl's only fifteen years old  
You shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair)  
Yo, look at her bush.. does it got hair? (Uh huh!)  
Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare  
Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there  
(Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie _Kids_?)  
No, but I seen the porno with SunDoobiest!  
(Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?)  
Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail.."

Cuddles

"Alright calm down, relax, start breathin.."

Toothy

"Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin  
While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?!  
FUCK slittin her throat, CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!

Cuddles

"Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?  
(What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!)  
Alright Shady, maybe he's right Grady  
But think about the baby before you get all crazy"

Toothy

"Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?  
Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?  
That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard  
You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped DEE BARNES?!"

Cuddles

"What'chu say? (What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?)  
I'ma kill you motherfucker!"

Toothy

"Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper!  
Mr. Dre? Mr. N.W.A.?  
Mr. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better make way?  
How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?"

Cuddles

"Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went  
Been there, done that.. aw fuck it...  
What am I sayin? Shoot em both Grady, where's your gun at?"

**_Lifty: te doy una botella de vodka y 30 dolares porque yolo_**

- ¡Woohua!

- ¡No, es mio!-se lo quito Shifty.

- ¡Damelo!

Comenzaron a pelear por el dinero, ignorando que Truffles se estaba tomando la botella de vodka

**_Flippy: Beso apasionado con flaky. AHORA!_**

Flippy miro a Flaky, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir...

La tomo por la cintura, acercándola a él con delicadeza, se acerco a sus suaves labios, y lo beso, mientras que una música de violines épica se escuchaba tras ellos

**_Fliqpy: dale una bofetada a Petunia_**

- Okey

Se acerco con Petunia, y le soltó tremenda bofetada

- ¡Hey!- Handy intento golpearlo, pero Fliqpy fácilmente lo golpeo y lo dejo en el suelo.

- Jum, parece que se saldrá con la suya-murmuro Alonso.

- Amigo, hay algo con lo que Fliqpy no contó...-dijo Flippy.

- ¿Que es?

Fliqpy noto como todas las mujeres lo rodearon

- Si te metes con una mujer, te metes con todas...

- ¡Sobre él chicas!

Entre todas comenzaron a atacarlo, atándolo de pies a cabeza. Y comenzaron a llevarlo a un cuarto, cerrándolo con llave, y se comenzaron a escuchar como torturaban a Fliqpy

**_Splendid: pobeshito te hab tratado muy mal *le da un besito en la frente* te regalo un osito de peluche y una espada :D_**

- Gracias jeje

**_Eso e todo por ahora, bye!_**

- La siguiente es: **_magdalena nena94_**

**_Jajajaja splendid ai crees qur mi primer reto fue feo jajajajaja espera este_**

**_Lifty y shifty:awww los amo me los robare y sacare dinero jajajajajajajaja_**

Los dos gemelos se asustaron, abrazando una bolsa con dinero

**_Nutty si bienes con migo te regalo todos los dulces que queras_**

- Te lo puedes llevar al final del programa, pero por ahora se queda aquí-aviso Andrea.

**_Splendid no es que traiga nada contra ti pero besa a flippy_**

- Ah, ya para que protestar...

Se acerco con Flippy, y lo beso, aguantando las ganas de vomitar

**_Alonso dame un abrazo y luego canta con migo la de yo quise ser feliz- de zarcodgame esta genial_**

"Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí

Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,  
quise dar, ya no soy especial "

"Cuando miras al cielo y no sabes lo que hacer,  
cuando tus ganas de volar se pierden otra vez,  
cuando te cuesta levantarte de la cama,  
cuando cada día de tu vida será igual que el de mañana

cuando no te queda nadie que cuide de ti,  
cuando no sueñas ni siquiera cuando vas a dormir,  
cuando la sonrisa sólo sale a veces,  
cuando estás delante de la pantalla hasta que amaneces,

tan solo, como la soledad que inunda tu corazón,  
te dicen que te equivocas pero llevas la razón,  
cuando nadie en esta vida te entiende,  
cuando por mucho que trabajes no tienes lo que pretendes

las horas vuelan como las ideas en tu cabeza,  
llena de sufrimiento, de amargura, de pereza  
cuando tu historia se queda sin moraleja,  
cuando quieres conseguir tu meta pero no te dejan "

"Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí

Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,  
quise dar, ya no soy especial"

"Cuando no reconoces tu figura en el espejo,  
cuando ves el final demasiado lejos,  
cuando tu tristeza supera las ganas de avanzar,  
cuando crees que ha terminado pero vuelve a empezar,

yo he crecido asustado por esta sociedad,  
llena de gente cruda invadida de oscuridad,  
he tenido amigos que han llorado de verdad,  
yo he sido buena persona y todo me ha salido mal

y sé que ahora puedo ser escuchado,  
y sé que ha llegado el momento de exprimir todo lo que he luchado  
porque sé que puedo conseguir lo que proponga,  
y sé que tú también podrás de alguna u otra forma "

"Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí

Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,  
quise dar, ya no soy especial

si no encuentras tu camino y estás solo en un rincón,  
cuando amanece y aún así no ves el sol,  
cuando aunque rías, llorando estás por dentro

cuando tienes pesadillas y piensas lo peor,  
cuando te rindes sin dar explicación,  
que si nunca luchas te has perdido

Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír  
y me caí"

**_Andrea -sonrie mientras trar un cuchillo-toma para ti*susura* asi podras amenasarlos mejor XD_**

- Gracias, jeje

**_Bueno eso es todo bye bye_**

- La siguiente es**_: S-S-C-F-F-S_**

**_Samy: *empuja a los htf's buscando a Splendid* ¿¡alguien soltò el gemido!? * *_**  
**_Selly: ... ¿ok?_**  
**_Tommy: ¡Preguntas Y retos! :"#_**  
**_Fliqpy como no lo supuse, todo lo pervertido tiene que ver contigo. ¿No es asì, Flaky?_**

- ¿Y yo que?-pregunto molesto Truffles.

**_Flippy ¿tu primer idioma es el inglès o español? (Respuesta obvia..)_**

- Español...creo

**_Me cago de frìo.. Autor, dame un abrigo muy calentico._** (¿Por que me usan para hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso no piensan en el tiempo que gasto para traer una chaqueta? D:) (Ya me puse como Splendid xD)

**_Truffles awww... *le da un c**don* come._**

- Deaaaaaam men...

Truffles comenzó a comerse el condón, casi atragantándose por el látex

**_Lammy ¿que se supone que haràs en la cama con Petunia que sea inocente? ._._**

- Pues cuando haces una pijama entre amigas te duermes en la misma cama con alguna

**_Cuddles y Thoothy los màs normales, ¿eh?. Bueno, entonces quiero que ambos digan un trabalenguas mientras se besan._**

Se veia a Toothy todavia huyendo de Cuddles

- ¿Ya escuchaste? ¡Es nuestro destino estar juntos!

- ¡JAMAS!

**_Andreaaaa.. *dice en tono macabro(?)* me gustarìa que... ¡TENGAS SEXO SALVAJE CON ALONSO! Muajajaja._**  
**_Alonso mas vale dejarte, y cooperar._**

¡¿QUE?!-gritaron los dos a unisono.

- ¡No dejare que nadie me toque, menos ese estúpido!-se cruzo de brazos.

Se escucho el telefono de los dos sonar, y los contestaron

- ¿Si? ¿QUE? ¡PERO...! Ugh...esta bien...

Los dos apagaron sus teléfonos, viéndose entre si

- Creo que tenemos que hacerlo...

- Ugh...como los odio...

Los dos entraron a un cuarto, cerrándolo con llave

**_Lammy :oyetranquiloviejo: no pensè que captarìas la indirecta..._**  
**_Poooooooop *le grita hacirndo que pegue un brinco* ¿es cierto que usted matò a su esposa?_**

- Claro que no...ella me dejo por otro hombre...*música triste de fondo*

**_Cub... cosita de dios. *pone cara de friqpy.. digo estùpida*_**

- ¡HEY!

**_Handy bueno, te recompensarè. *saca dos tubos de acero* ¿querias brazos, no?_**

- Eh...prefiero estar sin brazos, gracias

**_Peliverdes (si, tambien Mr. Pickles) les reto a... dejar calvos a TODOS._**

Shifty, Lifty, Flippy y Fliqpy sacaron una rapadora

- Bien, ¡ataquen!

Los cuatro comenzaron a perseguir a todos los demás, intentando cortarles el pelo

**_The mole muestre sus hermosos ojos... si esque tiene. .n._**

- No tengo, solo uso estos lentes de sol por que se ven mas cool

**_Friqpy: en fin, eso ha sido todo. Adiòs. *le guiña un ojo a las chicas*_**  
**_Selly: *se soba las sienes*..._**  
**_((Bye byeeed))_**

La siguiente es**:Yeg Sabakuno**

_**holaaaa holaaaa!**_  
_**me extañaron? (DIGAN KE ME EXTRAÑARON O TRAERE A JUSTIN BIEBER A KE LES CANTE BABY!) XD**_  
_**fjgaldfsgj me encanto el primer show! XD x eso mismo nunca mas se libraran de mi MUAJAJAJAJA (tienes una nueva seguidora Lucario 2014 ))**_  
_**buenoo comensemos ejejejeje(risa siniestra XD)**_  
_**1ºcro-marmot- siiiii cro-marmot! *-* (se va corriendo a abrasarlo...pero choca con el hielo y cae al suelo) CARAJO! alonso, andrea! ni sikiera puedo abrasarlo (( descongelendo o les cubrire de caramenlos y los encerrare en un cuarto con nutty D(**_

- ¡Esta bien esta bien! Dios, esta gente solo nos quiere torturar...

Alonso comenzó a descongelar a Cro Marmot con un secador de cabello

- Esto va a tardar

**_2ºdisco bear- te amooo ** (susurro: y me encanta acerte pareja con pop XD) ejem bueno... si te gustara pop como lo conkistarias? D_**

- ...okey, eres rara

**_3ºthe mole-alskjdfksdh te amooo XD tanto ke te regalare este ferrari de color lila(le da las llaves del ferrari ke esta tras de ella)...ah x sierto puedes acerme el favor de conducirlo eske no se si tiene gasolina X'D_**

- Okey

Aparecio un ferrari de la nada en medio del escenario

- Esperen...no hay suficiente espacio para que maneje ese ferrari...

Vieron todos aterrados como el ferrari se dirigía hacia ellos

- ¡CORRAAAAAAN!

Todos comenzaron a huir del ferrari, que arrollaba todo a su paso

_**4ºPop- mi amooor! te amoo! tu para mi eres el mejor padre del mundo mundial ** se ke muchos dicen ke siempre pierdes a tu hijo y ke no lo cuidas vien pero para mi tu si lo cuidas y lo kieres mucho y ke...o.o? oye Pop y cub? XD**_

- ¿Cub?

Volteo, viendo como el niño se acercaba a una sierra que había cerca da ahí

- ¡CUUUB!

**_5ºRussell- lasjflsd no kiero aserte sufrir XD solo te dire ke te amo y ya...y ke aun te kiero violar D (mirada acosadora)_**

Russel se alejo lentamente de ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima

**_5ºtoothy-es sierto mi amorcito no eres tan sexy... con esa ropa XD ten(le da una ropa de streeper bien pero reketebien sexy) te reto a ke te lo pongas y ke lo tengas tooodo el dia *ii* (ya con un ilo se sangre saliendole x la naries) ejejeje *ii* (risa pervertida y con una camara en la mano)_**

Toothy se quito su ropa, y se puso ese traje de striper, haciendo que la lectora y Andrea tuvieran una hemorragia nasal

_**6ºflaky-eres una ternura...pero te odio ya ke todos kieren acerte pareja con flippy/fliqpy D asike te regalo este pollito n.n (le da el pollito) te amo (o.o)/**_  
_**7ºfliqpy-mata a flaky con ese pollito! D(**_

Fliqpy tomo el pollito, y se lo puso en la boca a Flaky, haciendo que se atragantara con este

- Jeje, parece que a alguien no le gusta el pollo kentucky jeje

**_8ºflippy-(susurro para ke solo flippy la escuche)se ke amas a splendid en secreto x eso kiero ke agas el primer paso y lo beses en la mejilla, no le digas nada ni le mires solo acercate a el y besalo en la mejilla y luego alejate de el y ve a rekojer el pollito ke le regale a flaky(aora es tuya n.n) ...x sierto, es un reto XD_**

Flippy se quedo perturbado, mientras que todos los demás lo veían con confunsion

_- Ahora, ve_

Flippy con cierto asco, se dirigió hacia Splendid, besándolo en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos los demás

**_9ºlumpy- 1 1? responde y si te ekivocas resiviras un electrochoke de parte de andrea XD_**

- Eh...2?

Andrea le dio una descarga eléctrica con un aparato

- Espera, pero si lo contesto bien-protesto Sniffles, un tanto sorprendido.

- Si...pero no iba a quedarme con las ganas de usar esta cosa, jeje

**_10ºcup- eres la cosita mas ternurita de todos n.n_**  
**_...pero le das mala imagen a tu sexy padre D( (le da una patada como si fuera una pelota)_**

- ¡Hijo!-corrió por el niño.

**_11ºtruffles- ajajaja eres taaan buena onda XD kiero ke te comas esta chipa ke yo prepare D (le pasa una chipa) dime ... te guta?_**

- ¿Que le pusiste?

**_12ºlammy- KE?! D( xke elejiste a petunia?! yo keria ke eligieras a flakiy (( por eso mismo te reto a ke le kites la ropa interios de flaky! XD_** (Vaya, el primer reto yuri y no fue de Sable jajajaja)

Lammy y Flaky se quedaron atónitas, viéndose entre si.

- Ugh...-tuvo un escalofrió la pelimorado (creo que Lammy es pelimorada)

La chica se acerco con ella, ante la mirada acosadora de los hombres. Comenzó a desvestirle poco a poco, dejándola en ropa interior, para después quitársela, haciendo que algunos hombres tuvieran una hemorragia nasal. Flaky se fue corriendo al baño, muy avergonzada

**_13ºgiggles y petunia- las dos son las ke menos soporto... asike las reto a ke se cacheten todo el show X'D_**

- ¿Eh?

- Creo que significa que todos debemos de cachetearlas a ustedes

- Ah

Andrea las cacheteo con un guante blanco, seguida por todas las demás

**_14ºmime-ya tas felis ke cro este aki? ** awww eres una ternuraa! toma (le da galletas) compartelas con el cavernicola ok?_**

Mime vio como Alonso seguia intentando descongelar a Cro-Marmot

- Un segundo

**_15ºsniffles-ten(le mete un caramelo en la boca) por ninguna rason la escupas ni te la trages ok?_**

- ¿Que quieres...?

**_16ºnutty-sniffles tiene un caramelo metido en la boca...VE Y KITASELOOO D( sin usar las manos ni los pies X'DD_**

- ¡DULCEEEE!

- ¡MIERD*!

Sniffles comenzó a correr de Nutty

**_17ºCuddles-ñee no me agrada ke estes de pareja con giggles asike are algo ñejejeje (mescla una posion de amor con el jugo de naranja sin ke cuddles se diera cuenta) ten! (le pasa el jugo de naranja) te reto a ke te lo tomes todo n.n ah! x sierto... mira ke sexy se ve toothy no lo crees? D MIRALOO! (lo obliga a mirar)_**

- oh...yeaaa...

- Eh, amigo...¿por que me ves así?

- Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión...

- ¡AAAhhh!

Toothy comenzó a ser perseguido por Cuddles

- ¡No escaparas de los brazos de la pasión!

- ¡AYUDAAAAA!

**_18ºSplendid-ya deja de estar deprimido o te juro ke llorare Q.Q ven dame un abacho (lo abrasa) ya ya...todo estara bien, ya veras ke no es tan malo no tener poderes n.n ademas ai un lado bueno... splendont tampoko tiene poderes... ya veras a ke me refiero a esto n.n_**  
**_19ºsplendont-IDIOTA! para ke le pegas a mi ermoso splendid! (le da una patada en la entrepiernas) ves splendid! ai lados buenos n.n_**

**_Splendont comenzo a dolerse en el suelo_**

- ¡Ja! ¡Toma eso!

**_20ºandrea y alonso- andrea me agradaaas XD ten (le da un oso panda bebe) y si tienes rason el show no seria nada sin ti XD alonso...emmm hola? r.r ... XD_**

- Emm...prefiero que lo tenga él-le da el oso panda.

- Hola

**_21ºautos-dime x favoooor ke no eres fanatica de flippy/flaky TT-TT o si lo eres? o.o ... NOOOOO! TT-TT_**

- No soy fanática ya que soy hombre xD

**_bueno eso es todooo de nuevo buen show XD 5 estrellas para todosss XDD_**  
**_bueno aora si sin nada mas ke decir_**  
**_SAYONARAA!(se va volando)_**

- El siguiente es**_: Sable 343_**

**_No llevas nada mal este CS, me gusta, tiene ese toque tuyo en cada cosa que hay, yo creo que deberías de dejar este tipo de narración, no se, nunca e visto a alguien que lo use, y ya me aburrí del típico guion teatral que siempre hay (tal vez por eso ya no comento mucho en este fandom) Pero bueno, vamos a empezar:_**

**_Preguntas_**  
**_Fliqpy: ¿Nunca has probado inyectar ácido a una de las venas de tus victimas?_**

- Si, pero se mueren muy rápido. Yo prefiero clavarles clavos en el cuerpo y después lanzarlos en un auto por una colina llena de rocas

**_Sniffles: ¿Por que un gran genio, con un IQ mas avanzado que el mismísimo creador de la marca ACME, fue encerrado en este lugar?_**

- Hasta los mejores se equivocan...-murmuro avergonzado.

**_Alonso: #MequitaelprotagonismoAndrea jajajaja_**

- Yo nunca quise ser protagonista, de hecho, prefiero que le pregunten mas cosas a ella que a mi

- Uh, has invocado el poder de los lectores-le contesto ella.

- ¿Eh?

- Si...prepárate el siguiente programa para retos despiadados y preguntas incomodas...jeje

**_Flaky: ¿Acaso creías que la advertencia que te di no era verdad?_**

Flaky solo tuvo un escalofrió

_**Mujeres: ¿Por que golpearon al inocente e ingenuo Lumpy y no a Truffles cuando dijo que habría mucho SEXO?**_

- Bah, no nos interesa-respondió Andrea- Debe de ser mas virgen que...*ponga aquí ejemplo de virginidad* para decir eso (me quede sin ideas xD)

**_Hombres: ¿Se han dado cuenta de que solo a habido muchas situaciones incomodas entre ustedes? ¿No creen que alguien...debería igualar la balanza? (díganme con confianza__ :D)_** (tranqui sable, no quiero que esto se convierta en Yuru Yuri xD)

- Oh, ya se a que te refieres...-murmuro Truffles, con una sonrisa pervertida, mirando a las mujeres.

**_Andrea: ¿Que tienes en tu laptop?_**

- No te interesa-se cruzo de brazos.

Vio como Cuddles y Toothy estaban usando su laptop, boquiabiertos.

- ¡HEY!

La cerro, con mucha vergüenza.

- E-esa eras...-intento hablar Cuddles, pero la sorpresa era enorme.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

**_Retos_**  
**_Todos: Juguemos a este lindo juego que se me acaba de ocurrir: Todos pueden elegir entre dos cosas, matar o salvar a una persona, quien quede vivo, gana_**

Todos comenzaron a pensar, eligiendo cuidadosamente a su victima.

Fliqpy murió casi al instante de empezar

- ¡Hey, yo quería hacer eso!-grito enojado Flippy.

- Lo siento bro, te tardaste mucho-respondió Truffles.

- ¡Maldito!

Truffles murió, seguido por Flippy. Shifty y Lifty dirigieron miradas, y murieron

- Jaja, que tontos- se burlo Andrea, sin saber que había llamado la atención de casi todos los presentes- ¿Eh? Oh oh...-ella también murió, y siguieron muriendo y muriendo.

Y así sucesivamente, hasta que solo quedaron dos personas: Flaky y Alonso, ella temblaba de miedo, sabiendo que ya había elegido a quien quería que muriera, y él la vio con cierta tristeza

- Lo siento Flaky...

Flaky sintió como su corazón se detenía, cayendo al suelo.

- Ugh...al menos gane...

Escucho como una caja se abría, y volteo. Viendo que la chica neko había sobrevivido, y le dirigía la mirada.

- Eh...amiga...jeje, somos amigos...¿verdad?-comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Eh?

Alonso cayo al suelo, muerto

**_Alonso y Andrea: Creo que nadie les menciono que era un ritual de iniciación...bueno, ustedes deben de unirse a los HTF en una cosa que ustedes aun no conocen...¡LA MUERTE! (Lo siento Lucario, pero así son las cosas :D)_**

- ¡¿Morir?!-pregunto asustado Alonso.

- Claro, idiota. Así que mejor prepárate-respondió Andrea, sin miedo.

Fliqpy se paro enfrente de ellos, eligiendo a su primera victima, viendo a Alonso temblando de miedo

- Jeje, ya se quien...

Se acerco a ellos, y Alonso cerro sus ojos.

- ¡AGH!

Escucho el grito de su compañera, viendo como Fliqpy le había cortado la garganta. Grito al ver como él la tomaba de la playera y la lanzaba a la sierra y como el cuerpo de ella se partía en pedazos. Miro sus ojos de color ámbar, con esa sonrisa retorcida y de colmillos que tanto aterraba

- ¡BUUUUU!

Alonso cayo al suelo, muriendo de un infarto

- Ah, tortura psicológica, siempre me anima el día

**_Lumpy: Convence a al menos 6 personas de unirse a tu secta_**

- De hecho, ya somos 6

Volteo, viendo como Fliqpy, Truffles, Russel, Alonso, Discobear y Andrea tenian una barra de mantequilla en la cabeza

- Oye, ¿por que estas tú en la secta?-pregunto Truffles a Russel.

- Me dieron una caña de pescar nueva por entrar

- ¿Y tú?

- A mi me dieron chocolate-respondió Alonso.

- Yo solo entre por que me comenzaron a fastidiar con su secta y todo eso...¡y nada mas por eso!-dijo Andrea, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

**_Andrea: ¿Ratas asquerosas? Seria una lastima si alguien...¡te encerrara en un cuarto con cientos de gatos!_**

-¡¿Que?!

Escucho un maullido, haciendo que se paralizada del miedo, poniéndose pálida. Volteo, y vio a un gato detrás de ella. Grito y corrió, huyendo del gato, encontrándose a otro mas, y a otro, y a otro, sin tener escapatoria, abrió una caja para intentarse esconder, encontrándose con la chica-neko

- Nya

Andrea grito, aterrada, se metió a un cuarto,cerrándolo con llave. Suspiro de alivio, encendiendo la luz del cuarto, encontrándose con cientos de mininos

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**_Bueno, eso fue todo por mi parte, Sable 343...¡FUERA!_**

- La siguiente es**_: Lorenisha Martinez_**

**_De nuevo yo :B_**  
**_Splendid: se que tiene buenos sentimientos o3o -inserte cara de oie ke riko.- asi que toma esto .-le da una paleta junto una firma de barney el payaso.- uwu con todo y hamor_**

- Gracias...-comenzó a lamer la paleta.

- Pobre, ya a perdido su dignidad-murmuro Toothy.

**_Flaky: ¿por que eliges a Flippy? que no ves que es sensual fliqpy :c -es idiota con todo hamor.- pero vah es tu vida no la mía uwu_**

- Bueno...no quiero vivir rodeada de sangre y to-todo eso...-dijo viendo como Fliqpy jugaba con su cuchillo, un tanto desinteresado.

**_Shitfy: Si fliqpy te robara tu sombrero y te retara a salvarla a cambio de pelear con el ¿que harías?_**

- Emm...pues al menos sigo vivo si me quita el sombrero...

**_Para todos: !Leche mumu :D ¡ MUMU pa la banda nwn ! equiz dhe xD_**

- El siguiente es_** :L J H 27**_

_**Bien, me gusta como va todo, tienes un talento para el humor increíble, y bueno, me gusta el tipo de escritura, se ve mas profesional que el típico chat, pero es tu decisión.**_  
_**Ahora vamos con lo que realmente importa:**_  
_**Flippy: Canta "Niño Soldado" de Ska-P (nunca pido que canten, pero esta queda perfecta)**_

- Okey...pero no te prometo que cante bien-toma un micrófono.

"Fui a nacer donde no hay nada  
tras esa linea que separa el bien del mal  
mi tiera se llama miseria  
y no conozco la palabra libertad  
Fui secuestrado en una guerra  
torturado y preparado pa matar  
me han convertido en una bestia  
soy solo un nino que no tiene identidad  
Me han obligado a disparar  
me han ensenado como asesinar  
me han obligado a mutilar  
en un infierno tarrenal  
Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdon  
quien te robo el corazon ?  
no te levantes del sillon  
eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdon  
quien te robo el corazon ?  
apaga la television  
Una pistola en mi cabeza  
me esta obligando a asesinar a mi papa  
soy una maquina de guerra  
mi dedo aprieta ese gatillo sin mirar  
Me han obligado a disparar  
me han ensenado como asesinar  
me han obligado a mutilar  
en un infierno tarrenal  
Eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdon  
quien te robo el corazon ?  
no te levantes del sillon  
eh no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdon  
quien te robo el corazon ?  
apaga la televisión"

**_Pop: Átenlo a una silla, mantenganle abiertos los ojos pegandole con cinta los parpados y pónganle una mordaza en la boca, ahora frente a el usen un escalpelo para incidir la arteria carótida de Cub lentamente. Tortura psicológica, la mejor._**

Pop fue amordazado y con sentado en una silla, con una cinta pegada a los parpados para mejor disfrute del espectáculo.

Fliqpy agarro un escalpelo, mirando al pobre e indefenso Cub, balbuseando cosas sin sentido, sin saber lo que le iban a hacer

- ¡NO, DÉJENLO!-Pop se retorcía, intentando liberarse.

Fliqpy lo cargo, mirándolo, con cierta malicia.

- Jeje, hora de dormir

Comenzó a cortar la vena carótida del niño, Pop escuchaba los gritos, viendo como rápidamente la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Al terminar de hacer el corte, la sangre incluso llegaba a formar un pequeño charco en el suelo, viendo como el niño se ponía pálido, por la falta de ese liquido vital, para finalmente morir

**_Flaky: ¿Con qué te gusta el militar eh? Todos los presentes presionen a Flaky para que asesine con una sierra circular a Flippy, posteriormente rompete la columna vertebral usando un hacha de bomberos._**

- ¡¿Q-que?!

- ¡VAMOS MALDITA P*TA! ¡TE MATARE SI NO LO HACES!-comenzó a meterle presión a la pelirroja, viendo como salia una sierra circular del suelo.

- ¡N-NO! ¡DE-DEJEN ME! ¡PO-POR FAVOR!

- Bueno, ya que-Andrea saco su cuchillo- ¡HAZLO!

- ¡A-AH! ¡YA!-La chica retrocedía, sin ver sus espaldas.

- ¡Flaky, cuidado!-le advirtió Flippy.

La chica cayo de espaldas justo en la sierra, haciendo que su cabeza se partiera en dos, salpicando de sangre a todos.

- Ups...creo que nos pasamos...-murmuro Andrea, con su rostro lleno de sangre.

- Esto se ve mucho mejor, jeje-Fliqpy comenzó a lamerse la sangre.

**_Splendid: Ya no tienes dignidad de ningún tipo y ya no se te puede humillar más de lo humillado que estas ahora, saca toda tu frustración, insulta, golpea has lo que quieras, pero necesito que tengas buena autoestima para poder torturarte._ **(LOL)

- Oh, gracias...espera, ¿que dijiste al ultimo?

- Nada, ten-le dio un bate de beisbol- Ahora hazlo

- Okey

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

Todo el lugar se hallaba en llamas, y la gran mayoría había muerto, Splendid se encontraba golpeando el cadáver de Fliqpy, con mucha satisfacción

**_Petunia: ¿Qué necesitas para que tu misofobia se salga de control y tengas un delirio esquizofrenico que te lleve a la automutiliación?... espera... ya lo hiciste alguna vez... bueno haslo de nuevo._**

- Va, eso no va a pasar de nuevo-hizo un ademan con la mano.

Ella se dio cuenta que tenia una mancha verde en la mano, se asusto, y saco un jabón de manos de su bolsillo, y comenzó a limpiarse con el. Pero no funciono, de hecho, la mancha se había hecho mas grande. La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y rápidamente, fue al baño mas cercano, para poder limpiarse las manos mejor

- Eh...no creo que...

Apenas iba a decir algo Andrea, cuando vio como ella salia gritando del baño, con la mano completamente llena de aquella mancha verde. Comenzó a buscar algo con que quitárselo, teniendo una brillante idea.

Puso su mano en la sierra eléctrica que había, y la corto, desasiéndose de la mancha. Suspiro de alivio, sin importar el dolor ni el hecho de que se estaba desangrando. Pero sintió algo en su cuello, volteo asustada y miro con horror una mancha.

Comenzó a gritar, para por fin suicidarse con la sierra que había ahí

**_Nutty: Inyectate una gran dosis de krokodil, es un caramelo que se inyecta en el torrente sanguíneo y hace que tu lengua tenga sabor dulce eternamente._**

- ¿EN SERIO? ¡¿PORQUE NUNCA ME ENTERE DE EL?!

Agarro una inyección y se la puso completamente...

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS...

Todos corrían asustados de Nutty, ya que, su piel estaba toda carcomida, y le da un aspecto realmente aterrador. Fliqpy agarro un fusil de asalto, y apunto hacia él, disparandole incontables veces en todo el cuerpo, incluso, de la fuerza de los disparos, algunas partes de su cuerpo habían quedado en el suelo

- Listo, un jodido zombie menos en este mundo

**_Truffles: Has el Ice Bucket Challenge y ve pasando el reto a demás personas._**

Truffles agarro un baldazo de agua fría, metiendo la mano en ella para reiterar que tan fría estaba, rápidamente la quito, casi congelada. La tomo, y se la hecho en el cuerpo. Comenzó a dar saltitos del frió que sentía, agarrando una manta calientita para secarse

- ¡Reto a Cro Marmot!

Por su lado, Alonso había acabado de descongelar a Cro Marmot

- Listo, siéntete como en...

Truffles le vació otro balde de agua fría a Cro Marmot, congelandolo de nuevo

- ¡Hey! ¡¿No sabes todo el tiempo que me costo descongelarlo?!

Alonso suspiro fastidiado, y comenzó a descongelarlo de nuevo

**_Alonso y Andrea: ¿Tortura física o psicológica?_**

- A mi no me gusta la tortura

- Al menos a ti no, a mi me gusta mas lo físico, no se, es mas...divertido, jeje-dijo Andrea.

- Oh...no se como llegue aquí...

**_Russell: Nada en una piscina llena de candirus, un pez pequeño que se introduce en los orificios de los órganos genitales y se expande dentro de ellos con espinas. Okay, creo que me pase con este._**

Russell entro en una piscina, viendo con miedo a los peces que nadaban ahí. Se acercaron con él, y comenzo a patalear asustado.

- ¡ATRÁS, BESTIAS MARINAS!

El tamaño de los peces era tan pequeño, que se las arreglaron para entrar en su pantalón, dirigiéndose hacia su próximo destino, inflándose con el solo contacto de este.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Todos los hombres se cubrieron sus partes nobles, encorvando la espalda al escuchar los gritos del pobre marinero.

**_Bueno, creo que ahora si me pase con esto, las clases de anatomía ayudaron por aquí, hasta el próximo capítulo._**

- La siguiente es**_: Abby_**

**_Aparese una chica de pelo largo asta la espalda color gris , ojos color verde esmeralda, estatura mediana ,pantalon negro , camisa blanca olgada , tenis convers , piel palida . Junto a ella aparese un chico pelo negro largo por delante y atras corto , ojos rojos carmesi , con traje de majordomo , piel palida , estatura alta._**

**_Abby:hola ya regrese y haora con alguien nuevo_**  
**_?:hola mucho gusto_**  
**_Abby:de seguro ya lo conosen es de una serie muy conosida_**  
**_?:ya me puedo presentar ?_**  
**_Abby:claro_**  
**_?:my nombre es Sebastian_**  
**_Abby:dilo completo_**  
**_Sebastian:Sebastian Michaels_**  
**_Abby:de sguro ya bieron la serie kuroshituji_**  
**_Sebastian: bueno porque no mejor empesamos embes de hablar tanto_**  
**_Abby:sierto empesemos con las preguntas_**

**_PREGUNTAS_**  
**_1) flipqy porque asesinas a la gente sin alguna rason_**

- No se, es como un pasatiempo

**_2) flaky yo te quiero mucho no te deseo lo peor y no te odio_**

- Gr-gracias...-le sonrió levemente, aun asustada por los demás lectores.

**_3) sniffles porque no tienes novia_**

- Eso solo me quita el tiempo, soy un hombre de ciencia

- Pero si Sheldon y Leonard de "La teoría del big bang" son inteligentes y tienen novia-menciono Andrea.

- Si, pero eso es ficción

- Eistein también

- ¡AH YA ESTA BIEN! Nunca me e enamorado...

Todos los hombres comenzaron a reír, burlándose de Sniffles

- Si si, ríanse, ¡pero cuando este volando con un jet-pack ni si les ocurra hablarme!

**_4) truffles maldito pervertido me das asco_**

- lol

**_5) esplendid pobre de ti te asen llorar pero no te preocupes yo estoy de tu lado ...eso creo_**

- Gracias...

**_6) toothy te gusta Cuduls_**

- ¿Eh?

**_7) mime porque no hablas_**

Mime comenzó a hacer mímica

- ¿Que dice?-pregunto Sniffles.

- Creo que dice que...no tengo ni p*ta idea de que dice-respondió Truffles.

**_Abby:bueno hora de los retos esto se pone bueno ya que Sebastian los escribio_**  
**_Sebastian:espero que esten listos porque aqui biene lo peor_**  
**_Abby:QUE COMIENSE EL TRAUMA_**

**_RETOS_**  
1) flipqy pelea contra Sebastian pero te abiso de una ves que Sebastian es un demonio

**_2) truffles por perbertido...agara un cuchillo y cortate los dedos uno por uno luego ponte limon_**

- ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!-grito mientras que se cortaba los dedos.

**_3) splendot ambarate de chocolate y deja que nutty te coma vivo_**

Splendont fue embarrado completamente de chocolate

- Oh oh...

- ¡CHOCOLATE!

Nutty salto encima de él y...

HUBO UN PROBLEMA EN LA TRANSMICION DEL PROGRAMA, ESPERE UNOS MINUTOS*Apareció un aviso con la imagen de un perro desenchufando un cable con música de ascensor de fondo*

REGRESANDO

Se veía como Nutty se lamia los dedos, donde había un poco de chocolate, mientras que los demás lo veían con mucho asco

**_4) petunia metete en una alberca llena du cucarachas , gusanos , etc._**

-¡NOOOOO!

La fuerza mágica yeday hizo que ella comenzara a frotar en el aire, tirándola a una alberca llena de bichos asquerosos. Ella intentaba salir desesperadamente, pero los bichos la comenzaron a sumergir, y lo ultimo que se vio de ella, fue su mano pidiendo ayuda, antes de sumergirse por completo

**_5)pop nada rapido de los tiburones sino quieres ser aperitibo_**

- Pero si estamos en la tierra...

Vio como un tiburón venia saltando con una pecera de agua en la cabeza hacia él

- ¡Oh demonios!

Pop comenzó a correr del tiburón

**_6)gigles comete una aburgesa con mucho chile una cosa si no le den agua_**

Giggles comenzó a comerse la hamburguesa, poniéndose roja del picor, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente agua

**_7) toothy besa a Cuduls_**

Toothy miro con asco a Cuddles, se acerco con él y lo beso, para después irse a correr al baño mas cercano a vomitar

**_Abby: bueno esto es todo por hoy_**  
**_Sebastian: tan rapido yo quiero torturar mas ...puchero_**  
**_Abby:no te chifles y ya bamonos ya es trade_**  
**_Sebastian:ok bueno aqui nos despedimos_**  
**_Abby:a y muy buen chatshow me gusta_**  
**_Sebastian y Abby : chao chao XD_**

- La ultima es**_: Melanie Clark_**

**_Aparecen 3 chicos y 2 chicas_**  
**_Chico 1:-Pelo blanco, ojos azules, piel pálida-genial! Otro chatshow! :D_**  
**_Chico 2:-Pelo café, ojos cafés, piel tostada- este chico no tenía un fic de drama total?_**  
**_Chica 3:-Pelo rubio, ojos amarillos, piel normal-parece que si... hola!cómo has estado?-lo saluda amablemente-_**  
**_Chica 4:- Idéntica al chico uno- y... quien nos presenta?_**  
**_Chico 5:-Pelo naranja, ojos verdes, piel con pecas-Soy Freckles-sonríe de forma graciosa- los gemelos son Ghastly-señala al chico- y Bonny-señala a la chica- el nigga es Kinky y la rubia Buttercup_**  
**_Kinky:-brazos cruzados- que no soy nigga! ㄱㄱ soy un vampiro :)_**  
**_Freckles: verás, los vampiros son blancos y súper pálidos, como los gemelos blanquitos. Tú eres como una Coca Cola negra_**  
**_-Buttercup explota de risa-_**  
**_Kinky: Bueno podemos dejar de hanlar de mi negrura y comenzar ya!? ㄱㄱ_**  
**_Buttercup: Aquí van las preguntas!_**  
**_Ghastly: Cuddles, cómo es que te mueres en casi todos los episodios? .-._**

- Por que, vivo mi vida al limite, yolo

**_Buttercup: Fliqpy, cómo sería tu chica ideal? Es para un trabajo de lenguaje XD_**

- Pues...seria alguien que sepa asesinar, y que le guste la sangre, igual que yo. No me gustaría una chica débil y miedosa como a cierta persona...-dirigió la mirada hacia Flippy.

**_Bonny: Flaky, por qué tienes tanto miedo a los pollos? ._._**

- Es que...cuando estaba en la granja de mi tío...aplaste a una gallina con la mecedora...y quedo toda la sangre y-y...oh dios...¡SOY UNA ASESINA!

**_Kinky: Disco Bear, besa a...-aparece Freckles con un tambor haciendo redobles- Andrea_**

- Con mucho gusto-se acerco con ella.

- ¿Que? ¡ALÉJATE!

La tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella pataleaba intentando liberarse, pateándolo a la entre pierna

- ¡Agh, ahora me voy a hacer mas fea!-se limpiaba los labios muy asqueada.

**_Freckles: Petunia, tienes fobia a la suciedad, por qué?_**

- Creo que mi mama me paso la costumbre de ser siempre bien limpia y tener la casa igual, la verdad no se

**_Buttercup: Splendid, guapetón ;)_**  
**_Kinky: Qué no te gustaba Fliqpy?_**  
**_Buttercup: Emm...-poker face-_**  
**_Ghastly: Andrea, te llamas como la hermana de nuestra creadora XD_**

- Es que, Andrea es nombre para chicas guapas como yo jeje

Bonny: Fliqpy, te reto a besar apasionadamente a todas las chicas presentes

- Bien...pero no se culpen si las mato

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a huir de él

- ¡Hey, vuelvan! ¡No se salvaran tan fácilmente!

**_Bueno eso es todo, bye! ._./_**

Se ve como una puerta se abre, y un dulce sale de ella

- ¡DULCE!

Nutty fue corriendo hacia el, tomándolo del suelo y comenzando a comerlo. Pero alguien lo metió en un saco, secuestrándolo

- Uff, un problema menos, jeje-menciono Andrea viendo la escena...

**¡Y este es el final del segundo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad, este día si que me la pase muy cantarin con eso de la música y las canciones, y también tengo que explicar algunas cosas acerca del capitulo**

**Bueno, hay unos retos que están censurados por el motivo que les voy a decir en breve; yo no puse reglas en un principio, por que creí que no las ocuparía, yo quiero que este chat show este destinado para hombres y mujeres por igual, así que...tengo que tener un control de lo que seria el yuri y el yaoi (lo cual hay mucho en este chat show) osease, que yo pongo cosas no muy explicitas de cada uno, por que la verdad ninguno de los dos son cosas que yo veo muy a menudo y de las cuales no soy un destacado fan. Por lo cual, quiero pedirles que tampoco me NO pidan cosas tan extremas con este tipo de retos, para que esta linea se mantenga igualada y por bien mental mio chicos, por que no creo que sea muy sano que este escribiendo cosas tan explicitas del yaoi y todo eso...no soy ese tipo de hombre chicos, ni el tipo de hombre que es master fan del yuri (por cierto, saludos Sable 343 xD)**

**De igual manera chicos, pueden seguir dejando este tipo de retos con toda confianza pero si con estas medidas que les estoy pidiendo, fuera de eso no creo que haya mas reglas ni nada por el estilo, ¡nos vemos chicos y chicas, y recuerden: los ganadores, no comen vegetales xD, adiós! **


	4. ¡Apurado día!

Veíamos como todos estaban sentados en circulo, al parecer, hablando entre ellos

- Y así es como perdí mi mano-explico Russel.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos

- ¿y no te creció de nuevo?-pregunto de forma ingenua la chica neko, haciendo que todos la miraran incrédulos.

- Hey, ¿por que siempre estas tu aquí y la otra tipa siempre esta en su cuarto?-le pregunto Flippy a Alonso.

- Bueno, nosotros dos compartimos cuarto, y...prefiero no estar cerca de ella...la ultima vez me quería encadenar a la cama para torturarme

- Ah, se lo que se siente-miro de reojo a Fliqpy, que estaba a su lado.

Andrea salio de su cuarto, y por instinto, todos sabían que había salido solo para empezar el programa

La primera es**_: Melanie Clark_**

**_-Aparecen los cinco chicos, Kinky lleva consigo un maletín negro-_**  
**_Kinky:-saludando a todos- Holaaaaa :D_**  
**_Freckles: si van a preguntarnos por el maletín, les explicamos que tiene un fondo infinito y podemos sacar todo lo que deseamos con la mente, por ejemplo-le pide el maletín a Kinky, quien se la pasa, la abre y saca de ella una copa de helado de menta con crema y chocolate- tadá!_**  
**_Buttercup: Y ahora las preguntas!_**  
**_Kinky: Andrea ¿Te gustó el beso? XD_**

- ¡Me volví 1% mas fea! ¡¿Como me va a gustar?!

_**Ghastly: Alonso, cuenta un chiste fome pero que de risa**_

- Oye, se murió Amparo.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho. ¿Y cómo está su marido?  
- Desamparado...

**_Bonny: Chicas, ¿ A quién consideran el más pervertido del Chat Show? ¿Truffles o Disco Bear? El ganador que lo pateen en los huevos_**

- Disco bear-dijeron todas a unisono.

- ¿Que? Me ofenden...-murmuro Truffles.

Todas patearon a Discobear en sus partes nobles, dejándolo en el suelo

**_Buttercup:-con una libreta y un bolígrafo, anotando- ajá, asesina, le gusta la sangre... veré que puedo hacer con eso_**  
**_Freckles: Lumpy, trata de reparar-saca del maletín una máquina radiactiva- esta lavadora de Chernobyl, sin manual-oculta el manual en el maletín-_**

- Okey, suerte que soy tecnico nuclear en aparatos...

Apenas toco la lavadora, y esta exploto.

Kinky: Flaky, Lammy, Giggles y Petunia, las reto a cantar "lady marmalade" de Mya, Lil' Kim, Pink y Christina Aguilera, bailando sexymente-saca cuatro trajes de Burlesque y le pasa uno a cada una- y usando estos trajes-se las imagina con traje y le sale sangrado nasal, igual que a Ghastly y a Freckles-

Las chicas se pusieron sus trajes, haciendo que algunos hombres tuvieran una hemorragia nasal

Lammy:  
Donde están todas mis hermanas de alma  
Déjenme escucharlas, hermanas de sabor

Todas:  
Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, hermana de sabor  
Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, vamos hermana

Mya:  
Él conoció a Mermelada en el viejo Molino Rojo  
Contoneando su mercancía en la calle  
Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe  
¿querés intentarlo? oh

Todas:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Chocolate de moca ya ya  
Criolla Lady Mermelada  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Giggles:  
El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba  
El chico se tomó todo el vino de magnolia  
En sus sábanas negras de satín  
Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí

Todas:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Chocolate de moca ya ya  
Criolla Lady Mermelada, uh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (quieres domir conmigo, esta noche)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Lammy:  
Si, si, oh  
Pasamos entre el dinero y las ligas  
Les hacemos saber que somos así, directo al grano  
Somos mujeres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas  
Y yo digo, por qué gastar mi dinero, cuando puedo gastar el tuyo  
Si no estás de acuerdo, bueno, sos vos y lo siento  
Yo voy a seguir jugando con estas gatas como Atari  
Usando zapatos de tacón alto, y recibiendo amor de los judíos  
Cuatro traceros malos del Molino Rojo  
Oigan hermanas, hermanas del alma  
Mejor lo dejamos así, hermanas  
Tomamos vino en copas con diamantes  
Por cierto, muestran nuestros gustos por lo caro  
Queremos gitchi gitchi ya ya  
Chocolate de moca  
Criolla Lady Mermelada

Una vez más, vamos

Todas:  
Mermelada  
Lady Mermelada  
Mermelada

Flaky:  
Oye, oye, oye  
El toque de su piel que se sentía como suave seda, oh  
De color café con leche, esta bien  
Hizo a esa salvage bestia interna  
Rugir hasta que llorar  
Más , más , más!

Giggles:  
Ahora él vuelve a casa como si fueran las 9 y no las 5 (9 en vez de las 5)

Petunia:  
Viviendo una franelada vida gris

Flaky:  
Pero cuando apaga las luces para dormir, los recuerdos siguen,  
Más , mas , más!

Todas:  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Chocolate de moca ya ya  
Criolla Lady Mermelada  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulea vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Petunia:  
Christina

Flaky:  
Molino...

Petunia:  
Pink

Giggles:  
Lady Marmalade

Petunia:  
Lil' Kim

Lammy:  
Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Petunia:  
Mya

Giggles:  
Oh, oh, ohh...

Petunia:  
Rockwilder, baby

Pink:  
Lady

Petunia:  
Molino Rojo

Flaky:  
Oh ooh

Giggles:  
Da dum, da dum

Petunia:  
Aquí Misdemeanor

Todas:  
Criolla Lady Mermelada oh sí

**_Bonny y Buttercup: que pervertidos...-facepalm-_**  
**_Eso es todo, bye ._./_**

La siguiente es**_: .94_**

**_Wiii tengo a nutty XD perdon por mi mente pervertida_**

**_Lifty y shifty: lea quitare todo su dinero jajajajajajajaja *loa amarra mientras roba todo su dinero*_**

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-los dos pataleaban, intentando liberase.

**_Splendid : sabes que amas a flippy y quieres ser ukeado por el admitelo_**

- ¡Por su puesto que no! ¡¿Por que piensan eso?! ¡¿Acaso me ven afeminado?!

- Eh...-Truffles apenas iba a decir algo.

- ¡No me contesten!

**_Todas las mujeres esepto andrea y la chica-neko conviertanse en hbrea_**

- No se puede, debido a que debe de permanecer al menos 4 mujeres en el CS-aclaro Andrea.

**_Mime:te amo perdoname si doy miedo :'( demaciado gire_**

Mime solo sonrió y levanto el pulgar

**_Lumpy:eres muy lindo :)_**

- Gracias

**_Splendont : sabes que amas a splendid ve y diselo_**

- No lo amo, solamente voy a mentir diciendo eso

**_Alonso: gracias por cantar con migo*lr da un beso en la mejilla* cuida de qur no te maten_**

- Lo intentare

**_Bueno eso es todo bye bye_**

La siguiente es**_: Yeg Sabakuno_**

**_holaa holaaaa XD_**  
**_ash volviiii oh yeah! X'D_**  
**_bueno ok lo admito! fui algo exagerada con mis retos asike aora sere mas amable n.n es mas! solo pondre tres retos para flaky, disco bear y alonso n.n trankis para usteds tres sera sencillo y divertido n.n_**  
**_1ºflaky-comete arañas vivas mientas suves a un monosiclo y luego aces malavares con sierras electricas en llamas mientras eres perseguida por hombres lobos :'D ..._**

Flaky se quedo paralizada de miedo

**_(pd:te kiero (n.n)/)_**

- Se nota...-murmuro Andrea.

Flaky se subió en el monosiclo, vio como unas arañas comenzaron a subirse encima de ella, y comenzó a gritar del miedo, lanzando las sierras eléctricas al aire mientras que era perseguida por unos lobos

- ¡CORRAAAAN!

Todos comenzaron a correr de las sierras eléctricas que caían, también huyendo de los lobos que perseguían a Flaky

**_2ºdisco bear-te reto a ke dejes ke petunia y giggles te amarren de las manos y los pies mientras lammy te da unos cuantos puñetasos(de ella depende cuantos) y luego de eso flaky te afeite la cabeza :3 te kierooo! n.n_**

- Oh oh...

La cuatro chicas tomaron a Discobear, y comenzaron a lincharlo entre todas; golpeándolo, quitando le el cabello, y etc

**_3ºalonso- n.n(aura asecina) alonsito...xke cro aun no esta descongelado?(mirada asesina) n.n esperoo ke lo cumplass alonsitoo n.n (sonrisa siniestra) nos vemos despues :D_**

- Eh...ya esta descongelado...-señalo a Cro Marmot, un tanto asustado.

**_buenoooo eso es todo ah! una cosa mas(va corriendo y abrasa a splendid) te amoooo mi ermosisisimo heroe nwn (mirada asesina a splendont) ò.o (susurro para splendont:ni te le atrevas a acerle algo copia varata)_**  
**_buenoo aora si sin nada mas ke decir..._**  
**_SAYONARAAA! (se tira x una ventana)_**

La siguiente es**_:Abby_**

**_Abby:hey porque no pusieron la pelea entre flipqy y Sebastian yo queria berla...puchero x(_**  
**_Sebastian:no importa solo es una pelea_**  
**_Abby:NO.. yo quiero beret pelear_**  
**_Sebastian:bueno empesemos con las preguntas_**  
**_Abby:ok_**

**_PREGUNTAS_**  
**_1) toothy porque no quieres a Cuduls que te iso el pobre_**

- ¡Por que no soy gay!

**_2)nutty cual es tu mas grande deseo_**

- ¡UNA MONTAÑA DE DULCES!

**_3)escritor tu as bisto vampire knight_**

- Nope

**_4) sniffles que te gusta de una mujer_**

- Bueno...que sea inteligente, que pueda hablar con ella y que me acompañe en mis experimentos

**_5)Cuduls te quieres casar con toothy_**

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Giggles!

**_6) flipqy cual de todas las chicas de htf te gusta_**

- Todas se me hacen tontas

**_7)alonso como llegaste a chatshow_**

- bueno...yo estaba caminando por la calle, y un extraño me ofreció ser anfitrión de un programa, y acepte...sin saber lo que iba a pasar...

**_Sebastian: yo digo los retos_**  
**_Abby:ok_**  
**_Sebastian:...suena su telefono_**  
**_Abby:quien es sebas_**  
**_Sebastian:alguien...abby se sube a su espalda para ver quien era ..._**  
**_Abby:es una chica?_**  
**_Sebastian:y eso que ?_**  
**_Abby:...se enoja y desaparese en las sombras_**  
**_Sebastian:haora que ise ?... bueno los retos_**

**_RETOS_**  
**_1) flippy dile a flaky que la amas_**

- Emm...bueno...es...es amor de amigos, la amo como amiga, si, como amiga-dijo un tanto nervioso (¿3 programas y todavia no? ¿Flippy?)

**_2) lumpy golpea a flipqy con un pescado_**

Lumpy agarro un pescado y golpeo a Fliqpy...

Unos minutos después...

Veíamos como Lumpy estaba atado en un palo, y abajo de él estaba Fliqpy, apuntando con un arco

- Aquí te va tu pescado

Comenzó a lanzarle flechas, hasta que lo mato

**_3) flipqy pelea contra Sebastian_**

- Este reto se quedo a deber el programa pasado, así que, anda, pelea

Un portal se abrió de la nada, apareciendo el tal sujeto llamado Sebastian (lamento si no capto bien la personalidad del personaje)

- Bien, sera fácil-Fliqpy saco su cuchillo, acercándose al "demonio".

El chico evadió a Fliqpy, golpeándolo en la cara. Fliqpy intento acuchillarlo, el demonio le quito el cuchillo y se lo clavo en la garganta, haciendo que se comenzara a atragantar con su propia sangre, matándolo

**_Sebastian:bueno edo es todo asta la proxima chao cha_**

La siguiente es: **_XFantasy-chanX_**

**_Ya volví bitches!_**  
**_Toothy: cantas bonito :3 igual que Cuddles, ahora... los dos vístanse de chicas anime y canten caramelldansen!_**

Toothy se vistió como una chica del vocaloid, al igual que Cuddles, y comenzaron a cantar caramelldansen! (lo siento, no encontré la letra :( )

**_Flippy: mira Flippy, tienes dos opciones T.T :_**  
**_1. Decir de quien carajo estas enamorado_**  
**_O la opción dos_**  
**_2. Dejar que Fliqpy viole a Flaky_**  
**_tu decides..._**

- Emm...bueno...

Flaky veía como Fliqpy comenzaba a acercarcele lentamente, y ella retrocedía

Suspiro, tomando valor para decirlo:

- Bien...si, estoy enamorado de ella...

Todos comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos

- Ah por favor, no fingan sorpresa, era obvio-dijo Andrea.

**_Flaky: te quiero, pero tengo que ordenarte esto: vístete con un baby doll TOOODO el capitulo n.n_**

Flaky se puso un vestido de baby doll

**_Shifty: deja a Lifty en paz y tomate esto *le da una botella de vodka*_**

- ¡Wowjo!

Agarro la botella, pero Truffles comenzó a pelear por la botella

**_Fliqpy: leí lo de tu chica ideal, asi que... Andrea, haz que el alter-ego de Flaky aparesca por favor :3 y que se quede por dos capítulos n.n_**

- No lo haré. No quiero tener problemas con otra asesina que cuidar-se cruzo de brazos. (tranquila, sigue leyendo)

**_Eso es todo por ahora, bye!_**

El siguiente es**_:Sable 343_**

**_Que cabritillo eh, con ese mensaje al final que seguramente "nadie" entendió...jajajaja (lo siento, pero con el tema de que estoy haciendo el libro y es necesario un poco de Trisha y Mariel pues...se te pega)_**  
**_Aun que yo creo que fui muy original con esa idea loca que tuve, no se, algunos de los chat shows siguieron mis mismos modelos e ideas que hasta me sonrojo de todas las referencias que ponen sobre mis trabajos, en fin, vayamos con lo que nos interesa_**

**_Preguntas_**

**_Autor: ¿Cual te gusto mas, el primero o el segundo? (ya sabes a que me refiero)_**

: Mira, el segundo yo lo mire, pero...todo lo bueno estuvo en el primer CS que hiciste (que mal que los borraste)

**_Splendid: ¿Te sientes mejor? (Como Lajh, ya estoy ansioso de torturarlo :D)_**

- un poco

**_Truffles: ¿con quien te llevas mejor de ahí, y por que?_**

- Con Lumpy, él si entiende como me llevo yo jeje

**_Sniffles: ¿Nunca te has enamorado? ¿Ni si quiera algún amor "instantáneo" (solo de ver a alguien)?_**

- No...

**_Andrea: ¿Como estuvo el sexo entre tu y Alonso? Con detalles por favor_**

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Estas loco! ¡No diré nada!

Ella se cruzo de brazos, y Alonso no quiso hablar para nada. pero se comenzaron a escuchar unos gemidos, ellos voltearon, viendo como en una pantalla HD 52 pulgadas la escena de sexo, quedándose completamente rojos. Ella lanzo el cuchillo a la pantalla, rompiéndola, para luego ocultarse de la vergüenza en su cuarto

**_Retos_**

**_Fliqpy: Siempre me e preguntado que pasaría si Flaky con su versión de alter ego (lo digo por que acabo de leer el reto de otra lectora que pide a esta personaje en especial) peleara contra Fliqpy? resuelvan mi duda_**

- Por ultima vez, ¡NO!-grito Andrea.

**_Andrea: Quiero que te aten a una silla y que todos vean lo que tienes en tu lap top (alguna veces, pienso que odio a esta chica...esperen, si la odio)_**

- ¡¿Que?!

Andrea fue atada por casi todos los del CS, viendo con horror como todos se juntaban para ver que había en su lap top

- Bien, vamos a buscar entre sus archivos...

- ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAN!-se retorcía, intentando desatarse.

- Miren, hay unos vídeos aquí

- ¡NO!

Flippy hizo clic en uno de los vídeos, y todos observaron con gran sorpresa, mientras que una música extraña sonaba de fondo

- Wow...esta chica me comienza a agradar...-murmuro Truffles, conteniendo una hemorragia nasal.

- Ya veo por que es la anfitriona...-murmuro Alonso.

La chica solo estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza, al ver como era revelado su secreto

- Si, si soy ella. Solo lo hice por que me faltaba dinero...-admitió- Por esa razón estoy aquí también... (chiste entre colegas, no entenderán algunos xD)

**_Por cierto, Chica-neko, te mereces tu premio -muestra un regalo- que alguien se lo de, no creo que se quite de ahí_**

Alonso tomo el regalo, y se lo dio

- No es comida eh

- ¿Lo puedo abrir?

- Claro, es tuyo

La chica abrió el regalo, sacando un avionsito de juguete (si, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió como regalo xD)

**_Adiós y hasta la próxima, ¡Sable 343...Fuera!_**

El ultimo es**_ :L J H 27_**

**_Uff, lo siento, soy tan impuntual tanto para escribir reviews como para actualizar mis propias historias, pero es solo que la escuela no me da ni un respiro..._**  
**_Bueno dejando a lado todo eso continuamos._**

Splendid: Si ya estas mejor, ¿porqué no te inyectas krokodil mientras nadas en la piscina de candirús? (Mezcla entre dos retos pasados jajaja)

**_Flaky: Apoyo la idea de tu alter-ego_**(esta es la buena)

- Ah, esta bien...-cedió Andrea, sacando un frasco de su bolsillo- Ten, bébelo

Flaky tomo la botella, un tanto indecisa. La bebió, sintiéndose rara al instante...

Sus ojos cambiaron a un color ámbar, y comenzó a sonreír de forma siniestra, vio a Andrea, y la sujeto del cuello

- Oh...ya sabia que esto iba a pasar...

La acuchillo, dejándola moribunda en el suelo. Todos comenzaron a correr, pero eran asesinados por la ex-inocente chica.

Se encontró de frente con Fliqpy, apretando su cuchillo

- ¡Wow...eso si es sexy!

Corrió hacia él, y lo acuchillo, matándolo...

Tras unos minutos después, Flaky se encontraba encadenada, intentando desatarse

- Bien-Andrea tenia unas llaves en su mano- Solo cuando te reten a algo, te dejare ir

- Igualmente, voy a sacarte los intestinos...-murmuro la chica.

- Si, ya lo se

**_Lammy: Come el pimiento trinidad scorpion-butch, el chile mas picoso que existe en el mundo._**

Lammy vio con cierto miedo el pimiento, lo tomo, y se lo comió. Comenzó a correr, en busca de agua, llorando del picor

**_Lumpy: Ordenale a tu secta de mantequilla en la cabeza que hagan un suicidio en masa._**

- Okey

Unos minutos después...

Veíamos como Lumpy estaba con su túnica y la barra de mantequilla en la cabeza, con sus "discípulos" reunidos

- Hermanos, hay que rendirle culto a nuestra diosa...

- Estas loco, yo no voy a suicidarme-dijo Truffles, cruzado de brazos.

- Tranquilo, vamos a ir con ella...-le susurro algo al oído, dejándolo sorprendido.

- ¡¿De verdad?!-pregunto, un tanto emocionado.

- Por supuesto

Truffles se clavo un cuchillo en el cuello, muriendo

- ¿Que le dijiste?

Lumpy le susurro algo a Russel, Fliqpy, y a Discobear, y los dos hicieron lo mismo

- Emm...no estoy muy seguro de esto...-murmuro asustado Alonso.

- Ya cállate miedoso

Andrea le clavo un cuchillo a Alonso, dejándolo moribundo en el suelo. Ella solo suspiro, y se clavo el cuchillo en el cuello.

**_Sniffles: ¿Forever Alone? ¿Porqué no acosas a una chica de ahí hasta que su pareja, amigo con derecho o pepinillo homicida te golpee?_**

- ¿Lammy?

- Emm...¡miren!-Lammy señalo un lugar.

Todos voltearon, ignorando que la chica huyo asustada

**_Disco Bear: Cubrete de gasolina y dale a Cub un encendedor._**

- ¿que?

Fliqpy le lanzo un baldazo de gasolina, y le dio un encendedor a Cub

- Ten, dáselo-le dio el encendedor a Cub.

- Yay

El niño comenzó a perseguir a Disco Bear, quién huía aterrado

**_Uff, ahora si que no tenía ideas, bueno, hasta la próxima._**

- Terminamos

Todos regresaron a sus lugares, sentándose a descansar

- Uff...este si que fue un mal día...-murmuro Andrea.

- Si, espero que no haya días así de malos...-comento Alonso- Espera...mira esto

Le mostró un papel, haciendo que la chica sonriera

- ¡Oh...eso es genial!

**¡Fin de otro programa chicos! Como verán este programa fue hecho a la carrera por que estaba haciendo algunas cuantas cosas por ahí no diré mas, pero...es algo bueno, ya saben que pueden dejar esos reviews que me alegran el día, donde pueden participar en este chat show, ¡nos vemos, hasta la próxima! ¡chao!**


End file.
